Armor
Body Armor comes in a variety of shapes and sizes, providing varying degrees of coverage and varying heaviness of materials. Many feats cover proficiency in the use of armor: Armor Proficiency (light), Armor Proficiency (medium), and Armor Proficiency (heavy). There is also Armor Proficiency (Special) for unique armors (i.e. powered armor or archaic armor). Without the proficiency feat, a character can only gain half the bonus (round down, min 1) and take an additional -2 to the armor check penalty. Any armor providing +4 or more defense also further slows the character by an additional 3 feet. Wearing multiple armors at the same time does not increase a character's defense unless otherwise noted. 250px|right Armor Details Armor is described by a number of statistics. Type: Armor comes in four types: archaic, impromptu, concealable, and tactical. *Archaic armor is old-fashioned armor, such as medieval chainmail and plate mail. *Impromptu armor includes items that provide protection even though they weren't designed for that purpose, such as leather biker's jackets and football pads. *Tactical armor is modern body armor that fits over clothing and can't be easily concealed. Its weight and bulk make it impractical to wear all the time, and its generally only donned when a specific dangerous confrontation is likely. Because it's worn over clothing in tactical situations, tactical armor often has pockets, clips, and velcro attachment points for carrying weapons, grenades, ammunition, flashlights, first aid kits, and other items. Equipment Bonus: The protective value of the armor. This bonus adds to the wearer's Defense. Nonproficient Bonus: The maximum amount of the armor's equipment bonus that can be applied to the wearer's Defense if the wearer is using armor with which he or she isn't proficient (doesn't have the appropriate feat). Maximum Dex Bonus: This number is the maximum Dexterity bonus to Defense that this type of armor allows. Heavier armor limits mobility, reducing a character's ability to avoid attacks. Even if a character's Dexterity bonus drops to +0 because of armor, the character are not considered to have lost his or her Dexterity bonus. Armor Penalty: The heavier or bulkier the armor, the more it affects certain skills. This penalty applies to checks involving the following skills: Balance, Climb, Escape Artist, Hide, Jump, Move Silently, and Tumble. Optional Armor Rule: if a character's strength bonus exceeds the armor check penalty value and has the appropriate proficiency, the penalty is zero'ed. Speed: Armor may slow a character down. The number in this column is the reduction of a character's speed while in armor. Weight: This column gives the armor's weight. Purchase DC: This is the purchase DC for a Wealth check to acquire the armor. This number reflects the base price and doesn't include any modifier for purchasing the armor on the black market. Restriction: The restriction rating for the armor, if any, and the appropriate black market purchase DC modifier. Remember to apply this modifier to the purchase DC when making a Wealth check to acquire the armor on the black market. Conceilable Armor Concealable armor is modern body armor designed to fit underneath regular clothing. Concealable armor does not require any armor proficiency and provides a +4 to the DC to all perception checks made to notice it. It can be worn with other armors, but the deflection bonus does not stack with other bonuses. The armor check penalties do stack. (for use with the optional rule: Strenght bonus must overcome the combined total of the armor check penalties to negate both. Otherwise, it will only overcome the largest it is greater than.) Concealable armors require 3 rounds to don and 2 rounds to remove. It can be worn for extended periods of time without fatiguing the wearer. Light Undercover Shirt Designed for deep undercover work in which it’s critical that the wearer not appear to be armed or armored, this garment consists of a T-shirt with a band of light protective material sewn in around the lower torso. Pull-Up Pouch Vest This garment, consisting of a torso apron of light protective material held up by a loop around the neck, can be stored in an innocuous fanny pack. Deploying the apron is a move action. This garment provides no equipment bonus (and has no armor penalty or maximum Dexterity bonus) when undeployed. Pull-up Pouch Vest This garment, consisting of a torso apron of light protective material held up by a loop around the neck, can be stored in an innocuous fanny pack. Deploying the apron is a move action. This garment provides no equipment bonus (and has no armor penalty or maximum Dexterity bonus) when undeployed. Undercover Vest Covering a larger area of the torso, this vest provides better protection than the light undercover shirt—but it’s also more easily noticed. It’s best used when the armor should remain unseen but the wearer doesn’t expect to face much scrutiny, granting a +2 bonus on Spot checks to notice the armor. Concealable Survival Suit The survival suit is the natural evolution of wilderness survival gear popularized in the Information Age. Thanks to the continued miniaturization of technology along with advancements in chemical engineering, the survival suit allows its wearer to function for days or even weeks on end without a source of water or rations. The basic premise of the survival suit is that in order to continue living in harsh environments the human body must conserve and recycle resources. As a result, the survival suit, which looks much like a modern-day wetsuit covered with matte-black pads, is able to control the intake and waste of the human body in an efficient manner. Water is stored in small pouches all over the survival suit and can be drawn through a small tube that protrudes from the collar; the suit recycles sweat and urine (which it chemically purifies) and then refills those pouches as needed. The outside of the survival suit bears a number of partially reflective black pads, which absorb solar energy and heat and store that energy in tiny heat cells throughout the suit. If the temperature begins to drop, these heat cells can release energy and sustain a comfortable temperature for the human body for up to 8 hours without needing to recharge. If these cells are empty, the suit also has chemical pouches that can be activated one time for another 8 hours of heat. A tiny intravenous feeding system provides nourishment when rations and food run out for up to six days. Tiny fans and vents built into the suit cool the body in temperatures of extreme heat without losing body moisture. Light Armor For the character who doesn’t want to be bogged down by more cumbersome armor types, a leather garment or some sort of concealable armor is just the ticket. Light armors require Armor Proficiency (Light) to be used normally. Light armors require 4 rounds to don and 2 round to remove. Leather Padded Armor This armor consists of a chest cover made of thick, lacquered leather, along with softer leather coverings for other parts of the body. Motorcycle/Sports Pads Mostly for protection from melee combat and, well, crashing, this armor is largely plastics and fabrics fashioned to cushion blows. Flight Suit And Helmet The flight suit and helmet combination are worn by combat pilots double as body armor that protects grounded pilots. The flight suit contains kevlar-lined pouches on the chest, back, arms, legs, and abdomen, into which armor plates are inserted. The helmet protects the head. The armored flight suit carries over into later Progress Levels. Most military pilots in later eras wear armored flight suits and helmets essentially the same as this PL 5 version, though in the design appropriate to their society. Light Tactical Combat Armor Light combat armor provides less protection than later, heavier types, but also allows increased mobility. Most light combat armors consist of a reinforced blast vest, shoulder, and upper arm pads, thigh and abdomen pads, and kneepads. Some light combat armors also include helmets and visors, though not all incorporate this aspect of the armor. Tactical Scout Armor Scout armor is similar in many ways to light combat armor, but with a few notable exceptions. Scout armor is painted with camouflage patterns: woodland, desert, winter (primarily white), urban (gray patterned), and black are available. When worn in an appropriate setting, the armor grants a +2 bonus on Hide checks. Additionally, scout armor lacks the kneepads and legwear of the light combat armor, increasing mobility but decreasing protection to the lower body. Scout armor more often incorporates survival gadgets as fits the terrain for which it is designed. Police Vest This Vest is often worn by law enforcement to be used daily on routine shift work. it can be donned and removed quickly for comfort and expediency. It is often covered in equipment for rapid use. This vest can be donned in one round and removed in one round. Medium Armor Most medium armor (except for the archaic chainmail shirt) is not terribly heavy, but nonetheless provides a significant amount of protection—at the expense of some speed. Using medium armor to its fullest requires Armor Proficiency (Medium). Medium Armors require 2 minutes to don and 1 minute to remove. Concealable Vest Standard issue in many police forces, this vest provides maximum protection in a garment that can be worn all day long under regular clothing. While it may go unnoticed by a quick glance, it is usually visible to anyone looking closely for it, granting a +4 bonus on Spot checks to notice the armor. Motorcycle/Sports Pads Mostly for protection from melee combat and high-speed crashes, this armor is made of advanced plastics and fabrics fashioned to cushion blows. It provides a -5 to concussive blows. Light-Duty Vest A lightweight tactical vest designed for extended use by riot police and forces on alert for a potential attack, this armor sacrifices a degree of protection for a modicum of comfort—at least compared to other tactical body armors. Tactical Vest The standard body armor for police tactical units, this vest provides full-torso protection in the toughest flexible protective materials available. Medium Combat Armor Designed for heavy warfare and dangerous situations, medium combat armor covers the user almost head to toe in armor plating. Medium combat armor comes with a helmet that fits snugly on the head and does not interfere with the soldier’s field of vision. Concealable Silent Suit The silent suit uses cutting-edge sonic dampening technology to increase the stealth of the user. Silent suits look like form-fitting bodysuits with padding on the shoulders, elbows, and knees. Sonic dampening field generators are built into the suit, reducing to a minimum the noise made by the movement. A character wearing a silent suit gains a +10 equipment bonus on all Move Silently checks. Heavy Armor For the best protection money can buy, go with heavy armor. Using heavy armor to its fullest requires Armor Proficiency (Heavy). Heavy Armors require two people 3 minutes or one person 10 minutes to don and 2 minutes to remove. Forced Entry Unit The most powerful protection available is built into this suit, which consists of a heavy torso jacket with ceramic plates over the chest and back, neck and groin guards, arm protection, and a helmet. Heavy and cumbersome, this armor is generally only donned by tactical officers heading into a dangerous assault. Land Warrior Armor The Land Warrior combat system was a major Information Age step in the ongoing effort to increase the efficiency of the individual soldier. The primary benefits of Land Warrior armor are found in its communications and sensor gear; each Land Warrior armor has a built-in computer that is capable of sending and receiving text and image transmissions (via a display built into the armor), including images captured from the scope of a linked OICW assault rifle or TacMil sniper rifle. Additionally, the display can be linked to the scopes on those weapons to provide real-time representations of what the scope can see, allowing the wearer to fire around corners with ease. In addition to the communications and data equipment, the armor functions as standard infantry battle armor complete with bullet-resistant plating and kevlar protective gear. The armor allows for instantaneous transmission of coordinates and targeting information, allowing teams of Land Warrior-capable soldiers to communicate and coordinate with ease and efficiency. Space Suit The standard spacesuit used by NASA and other space programs is a completely enclosed environment suit capable of sustaining life in extremes of temperature and a lack of breathable air. The suite is large and bulky, composed of a thick bodysuit and helmet with a transparent mask, all parts of which are capable of deflecting micro-meteors and other space-borne projectiles. Inside the suit, internal air tanks and environmental filters maintain temperature and pressure. Additionally, a communications system not only allows for radio transmissions to the space shuttle but also allows internal sensors to monitor biological functions that can be observed from mission control. The spacesuit is poor combat armor but allows for movement and action in space. Special Response Vest Built like the tactical vest, but incorporating full shoulder, hip, groin, and rear neck protection as well as a ceramic plate over the chest, this armor provides additional protection in battles against heavily armed opponents. This vest armor only requires 1 minute to don and 2 rounds to remove. Unisoldier Heavy Combat Armor The ultimate step in the creation of the one-soldier army, Unisoldier heavy combat armor is an all-in-one package that makes the wearer a formidable opponent in combat. The wearer is covered from head to toe. The helmet includes a built-in heads-up display and a visor that changes tint to dampen the effects of sudden bright lights, making flash-bang grenades useless against the wearer. EOD Blast Suit This suit is many layers of Kevlar, foam, and plastic, which consists of a heavy torso jacket over the chest and back, neck and groin guards, leg and arm protection, boots, and a helmet. In order to maximize protection, bomb suits come with a pair of Interchangeable gloves and wrist guard attachments. This gives the wearer's hands mobility and protection needed for the task. The EOD Blast Suit will also reduce concussive damage by 25% (round down, minimum of 1) and provides a +4 equipment bonus to fortitude checks to resist being knocked unconscious by a concussive blast. Simple Powered Armor These armors are each unique and each very heavy. however, they offset their bulk by having a powered system to move the unit as the character's movements. each armor requires the Armor Proficiency (Special) feat specifying which armor it applies to. Boost Armor Tactical Boost armor is a powered armor that augments the character’s physical abilities. A character wearing boost armor is stronger, faster, and more nimble than ever before. It can completely encase the character and provides heat, cold, and concussive resistance of -10. Any Corrosive damage will first damage the armor before affecting the character. Special mechanisms augment physical strength, granting a +4 bonus to the character’s Strength score (Max score of 24 with +4 per PL past 6). Sensors can detect incoming attacks and augment reaction times, granting a +2 bonus on all Reflex saves. Additionally, it can improve traction and augment the ability to move quickly, increasing the character’s base movement speed by 10 feet. Boost armor is lightweight and form-fitting and provides less protection than heavier combat armors. Boost armor can last up to 20 rounds of combat before needing to be recharged. There is no start up time. Space Combat Armor Space combat armor is the first true powered armor to reach common use. Space combat armor consists of heavy body armor with an environmental seal and built-in communications gear. Additionally, space combat armor boasts a jetpack specifically designed to function in space, allowing the user to maneuver in zero-g conditions. Space combat armor can be difficult and unwieldy but makes even individual soldiers a threat in ship-to-ship combat. Mech Support Armor This armor is a loading dock mech outfitted with a minigun on one arm and with 1200 rounds of ammo on the back. A riot shield and a 12 round grenade launcher on the other arm give it additional protection and firepower. The user enters from the back. It takes two rounds to enter and begin using the armor. The user does not take any strength penalties while in the armor for the provided armorment. Mech Support Armor can last up to 20 rounds of combat before needing to be recharged. There is no start up time. Category:Equipment Category:Mechanics